1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet threading apparatus for threading strapping material through the underside of a pallet for securing loads on the pallet.
2. Description of Related Art
When securing a load to a pallet, strapping (also known as banding) material is “threaded” between the top and bottom deck boards of the pallet and securely wrapped around the load, usually with two straps in each direction. Using conventional methods, it is particularly difficult, and ergonomically strenuous, to get the strapping or banding material though the pallet as is necessary to secure the load.
Several techniques, tools, and processes are available, yet they have significant disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,382 to Lambie teaches a guide for banding material comprising a handle having a slotted head allowing strapping material to be threaded through the head. The handle and corresponding strapping material is then passed underneath the pallet. However, the process cannot be performed from a standing position, and the process of threading the strapping material into the slotted head may be difficult and time consuming when many pallets and loads need to be secured. Another known method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,023 to Boe et al. teaches a portable pallet strapping device comprising a large frame having a number of threader bars designed to be situated above and below a pallet with a load. Strapping material is directed along the threader bars, which is then removed from the device to secure the load. However, this device is extremely bulky and difficult to operate. Consequently, there is a need for a pallet threading apparatus that is efficient, quick to load, and easy to operate, while having a small footprint when not in use.